


You can be in love with a killer, but not for very long

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, Kinktober day 3, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Lance made the mistake of falling for the wrong person. Though, when you're to the point of trusting your boyfriend with your life, you do run the risk of losing one or the other





	You can be in love with a killer, but not for very long

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! Heed the tags, kids
> 
> and this warning, because I'm bad at tagging

"You're sure about this, right?" Keith ran a hand down Lance's bare chest, kissing softly at his chest. "You'll tell me if it hurts too much."

Lance nodded. "Yeah. Green, Yellow, Red, I got it. I trust you babe." He smirked, twisting softly in his restraints. He probably couldn't get out of them without some help, but they'd done stuff like the before. Heck, he'd safeworded before and he was out of the ropes in seconds. "You're gonna do great, I promise."

Keith chuckled and kissed him again. "I've got gauze and all that ready just in case I cut too deep. Shouldn't scar either, don't worry." He took the knife out of it's sheath. He'd properly sanitized it earlier, so it would be fine for their little game. Perfectly sharp too, since he'd spent nearly an hour getting it perfect. Everything was perfect. Lance, his lovely boyfriend, laid out and tied up so that he couldn't escape even if he tried, the knife, his gloves, everything to make tonight perfect.

"I love you babe." Lance grinned as the blade gently traced down his chest, barely even scratching him. 

Something in Keith's face twisted, smirking with a kind of darkness that made Lance's stomach twist. It was fine. Keith was just playing. This was just a game. "Keith...."

Keith leaned forward and kissed him deeply, forcing him to close his eyes and accept it. As they kissed Keith's knife slid down Lance's chest, slitting open the skin. Not much blood from such a light cut, but Lance immediately pushed him away and screamed.

"Keith! Fuck, let me out of this, what the fuck?!" Lance struggled against the ropes. "Red! Fuck, red!"

Keith looked down, tracing the cut with a finger, bringing it back to taste his blood. "Shhh. Shh, you're okay Lance. See?" He pressed against the cut and watched him scream. "See, it's pretty. Don't you want to be pretty, Lance?"

Lance whimpered. "Hurts. Keith, you're hurting me! Red! You have to let me go, red!"

"No. Listen to me Lance, just calm down." Keith whispered, trying to keep Lance from struggling so much. "Dammit..." He took the knife and stabbed it deep into Lance's arm, pinning it to the bed. "There."

"Keith stop it! You're scaring me!" Lance sobbed. He had to stop moving his arm to keep blood from flowing too freely and the pain was slowly blossoming into unbearable.

Keith ignored him, fingers probing into Lance's already prepared hole. Opening him back up enough to push his cock into him, purring at the warm heat. "You're so pretty. So fucking open Lance. I love you."

Lance was sobbing, trying to get the knife out of his arm, pushing it against the bed to inch it out of his flesh. "You- You fucking liar!" He panted, trying to keep himself conscious. "I loved you! I trusted you! Asshole!"

"Oh shut up you fucking slut." Keith grinned, taking the knife and slamming it down into Lance's stomach. "So pretty~"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"The forensics experts say they the killer was having... intercourse with the man during the time of death. From the struggle marks however it looks like he was tied up before he started struggling."

"What," Keith chuckled, making a note in his notebook. "Did they drug him or something?"

Shiro shook his head. "No trace of drugs in his system. And there's no DNA on him besides his own. Somebody was pretty careful."

"Do we have any matching cases? Because it looks like the kind of crime we'd see multiples." Keith asked, gently opening one of Lance's eyes with his gloved hand. "He's awfully pretty, don't you think?"

Shiro chuckled. "Get your gayness in check, Keith. But yeah, we do actually have another matching case from about three years ago. That's a good eye Keith." He smiled down at his partner.

"I'm just saying." Keith shrugged, smiling softly. "It's a real pity." It was a real pity he couldn't keep him forever, really. He'd never met a man as beautiful as Lance was.

He slipped one of the crime scene photos into his pocket. Just because he couldn't rusk cumming in or on Lance's corpse didn't mean he couldn't jack off to it later, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> tomorrow is Spanking/dacrophilia (crying)


End file.
